


Holy shit, you got hot!

by CherryBlossem669



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec got hot, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Malec, Oblivious Magnus, Raphael doesn't want to be here, Raphael is done with Magnus' shit, Saphael, School Reunion, Swearing, clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossem669/pseuds/CherryBlossem669
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang are at a high school reunion, Alec walks in late and Magnus is like who is that and everyone is like 'wow that's Alec, you idiot'. </p><p>I'm bad at summary's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy shit, you got hot!

Magnus didn't like high school reunions, he thought they were stupid and only happened so people could show off their money or power or good looking partners. Magnus lifted his glass to his lips as he looked around the hall filled with strangers. Well, most of them were strangers, others looked vaguely familiar. Of course who could forget the flame haired Clary Fray who melted everyone's hearts with her sweet personality and bright green eyes . Magnus looked to her left and saw the tall, blonde heartthrob who everyone, except Magnus, was in love with for most of their high school days. Jace Herondale. Magnus was not surprised to see that Jace and Clary were still together, even though they had some killer fights that left the entire school gossiping for weeks. And of course only three steps behind them was the incredibly beautiful Isabelle Lightwood, Izzy was one of those people who just looked incredible in everything and the just above the knee, black dress she was wearing proved that.

Trailing behind the trio was Simon Lewis, now Simon was the first person out of the little gang that Magnus had noticed to have changed quite considerably. Not that he looked totally different but he was no longer the small boy with glasses that were too big for his face that followed Clary around where ever she went. He was more well built now, his face had filled out a bit more and he had a strong jawline. He was also taller and slightly more buff, he looked quite good. In spite of all this, Magnus had to feel quite bad for the guy, he was obviously in love with Clary for a good couple of years but then the whole Jace and Simon scandal blew up and that's when shit between the power couple really went sideways. Basically, there was a rumor that Clary went away for a couple of days with her parents and Jace and Simon had sex while she was gone. Magnus didn't believe it at first but when Simon came out as Bi a few weeks later, Magnus started to believe the story. Anyway, obviously nothing happened between the two after that because Simon walked in hand in hand with Raphael, Magnus' best friend. 

This was no surprise to Magnus, as Raphael had told Magnus about his new relationship a few weeks ago but he had yet to meet, well re-meet, Simon. Magnus waved Raphael over and his friend scowled and pulled Simon over with him, the rest of their groupies, slowly walking behind them. "Hello, Raphael" he said to his friend. Raphael just grunted in response and picked up a glass of champagne. "Simon, you look good" Magnus smiled at Simon. "Thank you, Magnus, sorry about Raphael he did not want to be here" Simon replied, sending Raphael a look that said 'cheer the hell up'. Magnus chuckled quietly, "No, he never was one for socializing". 

The rest of the group had caught up to the pair and Clary immediately hugged Magnus, "My god, you are strong for someone so small" Magnus wheezed. Clary laughed and let go of him. "Magnus, I haven't seen you in so long, where have you been" Clary exclaimed. "I've been abroad quite a lot, you know how New York gets, sometimes you just need to get away" Magnus said. Jace leaned against the table that Raphael was downing drinks from and looked at Magnus with a half frown. "Why do you look so displeased, Herondale? Didn't you miss me?" Magnus teased knowing that the other man disliked him very much, for reasons he can't remember. "Why would I miss you, Bane?" Jace replied crossing his arms while glaring at the smaller man. "Hey, you" Clary nudged Jace's arms with her elbow "behave". Jace rolled his eyes and stalked off to go find someone. 

Isabelle was the next person to greet Magnus with a hug. "Izzy, darling, how are you?" Izzy was the only other person, beside Raphael, that Magnus had kept in contact with, although their conversations consisted of the two buying and selling jewelry and anything shiny or sparkly. "Magnus, we haven't spoken in so long, how did you like that jacket I sent you?" Izzy asked. "It is absolutely gorgeous, like everything else" Magnus replied, with a charming smile. Izzy looked around at everyone in the hall, then turned to look at Clary. "Where is Alec?" she asked. Alec. That named brought a picture to his head, a scrawny, short, quiet boy that was always by Jace's side, following him around like a shadow. "Jace went to look for him" Clary replied, sipping the drink that Simon had handed her. Magnus leaned in to whisper to the girls "Do you know anyone here? Or did I go to the wrong school?". The girls laughed and shook their heads "I'm being serious, you are the only person I recognize, apart from the people I walked in with" Clary answered. 

The trio laughed for a little while trying to figure out who everyone was when Simon tapped Izzy on the shoulder "Jace and Alec are back" he said before turning back to Raphael who was playing with a plastic fork out of boredom. Magnus looked over at the door to see Jace but couldn't find Alec because a tall ass guy was standing in the was of the door. "So, where's Alec?" Magnus asked. Simon, Izzy and Clary looked at him incredulously. Even Raphael stopped playing with his fork to look at Magnus, at the door, then back at Magnus to roll his eyes and carry on playing with the plastic cutlery.

"Are you being serious?" Clary asked. Magnus raised an eyebrow at her then looked back at the door but all he could see was the really tall guy and as Magnus looked closer he saw that the man was incredibly fit, he had a light blue button up that was slightly tight so you could see the definition in his abs, the blue of the shirt also brought out the brilliant blue of his eyes. The mysterious man also had black, tousled hair that Magnus would describe as 'sex hair'. Magnus' gaze wandered down to his lips and his sharp jawline. The man had on a pair of black skinny jeans, not uncomfortably skinny but skinny enough so Magnus could happily stare at the curve of his ass. To sum him up he looked like a Greek God. 

He zoned back into to see Clary, Izzy and Simon staring at him. "What?" Magnus asked, "I can't see him, there is a fucking Greek God of a man standing in the way of the door". Raphael let his head fall to the table and Magnus could faintly hear him muttering the word 'stupid' over with each bang. "Um.. Magnus who are you talking about?" Clary asked, trying to suppress a smile. Magnus creased his eyebrows together "The one with the sex hair, gorgeous eyes and cute butt" Magnus explained. Simon had his face in his hands and Clary and Izzy looked at each other both trying to contain their laughter. "How do we go about this?" Clary asked Izzy. Magnus furrowed his eyebrows even more 'what were they talking about' he thought. "How about like this," Izzy said "Jace, Alec!" She called. Magnus' eyes widened in disbelief as the Greek God turned at the call of his name and began to walked over to the group. 

Magnus was speechless for a while then managed to get out "Holy fucking shit, he got hot". Simon lost it and leaned on Raphael's shoulder while clutching his stomach with laughter. Jace and Alec finally made it over to where they were standing and Raphael simply stood up, said a quick hello to Alec then dragged Simon away to the bar. Clary quickly grabbed Jace's arm and began to tug him away "Come on, lets go dance". Jace clapped Alec's shoulder and walked away with his girlfriend. Izzy smiled at her big brother then looked over the hall and said "Oh, I think that's Aline! I'm going to say hi" and with that they were alone. 

Alec looked down at Magnus who just blinked. "Hey, Magnus right?" Alec said and Magnus thought he had died because holy shit, Alec's voice was heavenly. "Yeah, yeah that's me" Magnus replied still staring at Alec. "Hey, you okay? You haven't moved in a while" Alec said, looking quite concerned. Magnus snapped out of his daydream and answered the taller man "Yeah, I'm fine it's just that you look so different, I didn't actually recognize you," Magnus said "Like you got hot, like holy fucking shit you are gorgeous" Magnus blurted out. Alec smiled and Magnus felt weak at the knees and a blush made it's way up Alec's neck and Magnus would have been happy to die right there and he just might because this man was just too much. "Thank you and if you don't mind me saying," Alec moved closer so he was almost touching Magnus "you look pretty fucking beautiful too". And Magnus is dead. 

Magnus can hardly remember the rest of that night, he knows at one point he and Alec were making out in a bathroom stall like teenagers and of course how could he forget what happened at Alec's apartment. But mostly he remembers waking up next to Alec the next morning, his ass stinging slightly but the feel of Alec's arms around him made him forget about that and looking at that date on the calendar in his and Alec's apartment and being so glad he turned up to the stupid high school reunion and so next time he could show off his incredibly good looking partner.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it says Jace Wayland in the tags but that is because there isn't a tag for Jace Herondale and that is the surname I put for Jace. Sorry for any confusion, I hope you enjoyed the fic :)


End file.
